Sunset's on spike
by ebilly-sinclair-Dukeofnutz
Summary: Everyone one knows the story of spike, but fate never plays the same way twice. Can a Dragon who has lost everything find the one thing that he misses the most.


She walked slowly through the halls of Canterlot, her aged body making every step torture.

She had to see the child, one who had been praised so highly, she knew it wasn't the one, but even so she sounded promising.

Celestial looked at her newest student, just observing her strength in magic had been inspiring.

Soon the test, and if she passed she would really make a great successor to the crown.

A cough exited her throat, even the life of an alicorn would not last forever.

"I have no choice."

She heads off to the royal treasure and retrieves the egg.

It sat there as it has for centuries, waiting for the element of friendship.

"I am sorry little one; your master must be another."

Her horn lifts the egg up, polishing it to a crystal gleam.

Looking back through her treasures, she finds the item she had looked for.

Grabbing the crystal heart she turns it over remembering the fight.

The crystal empire, Sombra, and how she used almost all her energy to destroy him.

"I am afraid that he won after all, he destroyed me slowly and made sure I would never see the element"

Bowing her head she almost wept, but held back, that was not the way.

It was Cibel Servant who broke the Silence.

"Princess Celestia, is this the item you want for the test."

She nods, unable to speak from the torment in her soul.

"Yes, and pray she can unlock this baby from it's egg. Lest she learns the power of friendship, our empire is doomed."

And did Sunset shimmer accomplish it, and than some.

Spike the dragon never left her side, and a budding friendship emerged quickly.

Though lessons were taught spike always waited patiently for his big sister after class, waiting to play and learn.

Perhaps it would have stayed this way, and the pressures of being the next princess of Canterlot would not have happened if not for the elements.

She had been content with the friendship of Spike, had accepted the lessons but the gift was much too large a burden.

Had that rainy day never fallen perhaps all would not be lost.

Sunset walked with Celestia through the everfree forest, a activity they did quite often anymore.

The lessons of magic were never behind a desk with the Celestia.

Age and fear had forced the now queen to teach Sunset to fight for power.

They passed the further into the forest than they ever had, a bridge and…

"Celestia the castle."

Sunset sat in amazement of the ruins.

"This old building is a monument of a time, one I wish to forget."

She leads sunset into the decaying building.

"It is one where you will get my final gift."

She lights her horn and leads the student to the bottom of the castle

Her horn flickers as it raises a monument, Six orbs reveal themselves.

"Sunset you are to take my place, but more important you are to take her place. Destiny has changed and you must be the bearer of the elements of har…rmon..y"

She collapses the strain to great for the aged Queen.

Years pass, the queen barely leaving the castle now, to weak to even stand on her own hooves anymore.

She still sought news of the students of magic, hoping against hope that somehow she would find the true wielder of elements.

Sunset would grow envious of the attention these new students gained.

It was her, she thought, who had spent years fighting to gain the queens approval.

She had fought the breakouts of Tartores and had been sacrificing her free time to keep equestria from falling to darkness.

Spike had long been forgotten, though given anything he desired he never got what he needed, love.

He still waited for hours and days at a time for the attention that he craved, but eventually his heart began to grow cold.

Cibel awoke to Celestia's touch, surprised that the queen would get up and move.

Shock followed as he saw a flame in her eyes he hadn't seen in decades.

"My Queen"

A statement more of a question he couldn't believe this pony had ever been reduced to bedrest.

"Is… Is everything ok"

He knew it was a stupid question, or course it was ok, he could see that.

She smiled, and giggled, acting like a school filly with a crush.

"Cibel she arrived, I have lived long enough to see her arrival.

"Her arrival my queen"

"Yes, the element has awoken."

Sunset listened from the shadows, not believing her ears.

Stomping down she turned and left, leaving behind shattered marble where her hoof had been.

Night feel, but the anger Sunset felt only rose, the new student never required a test or violent lessons that she did.

She waited; the letter had told her to arrive as the moon wanes.

She glares at Twilight as she leaves and walks to meet the queen.

"Celestia I came as soon as I could."

She bowed before the queen in respect, a respect she found harder to keep"

"My student, I have great news. You no longer have to wield all the elements on your own."

She looked in horror at her students face, a red steaming face of anger looked back at her.

"Sunset is there a problem."

Celestia steps back as her student approaches her.

"Ten years, ten long years I have shed blood sweat and tears for you. I have kept this kingdom from falling apart, and you repay me like this"

She takes another step forward shattering a vase with her magic alone.

"You took my family from me, my childhood. I did everything for you, you withered bag of bones. I performed magic equal to Starswirl and you chose a whelp to replace me."

She turns, stopping herself from crushing the alicorn.

"I am done. You can raise your new hero, and you can take this empire and shove it, but these,"

Lifting the elements with her magic.

"This I have earned."

Taking Spike she ran off, leaving the castle and all the memories behind.

She could never return to such a place, a prison she was glad to leave behind her.

Though she wished to find her place, the royal guards made that a impossible dream.

Running from town to town she found herself with traveling with a Gypsy group.

Her hooves beyond exhaustion collapses.

"Water"

Her dry lips barely made a sound as she asked, her energy long sense gone.

"Ma'am"

A young little filly arrives with the water she had asked for.

"I hope this will work for now."

Sunset weakly nods and hands it to spike.

"You drink first"

She smiles as spike takes a large drink and hands it back to Sunset.

"So how long do you think it will take?"

Spike asked as he looked at the horizon.

"You know they will be coming again sis"

Sunset shakes her head, it was just a mater of days, maybe hours and she knew it.

"No more spike, No more."

She looks at the small blue unicorn.

"What is your name little one"

"Trixie Ma'am,"

She looks up at the yellow pony.

"Trixie, some day you are going to be great and powerful."

She takes an orb and hands it to her.

"And you will need this when you do."

Trixie looks over it surprised.

"But I can't take this, I only gave you water."

Sunset shakes her head.

"It's a gift; I want you to hide it until you need it. I hope you never will"

Frowning she grabs a rope and ties it around her neck.

"I hope to see you again someday"

She hands the rope to spike.

"Sis what are you doing. You can't do what I think you are"

Nodding she just looks at him through blurred eyes.

"I can't do this; I can't put you through anymore. Tie me up and take me back to Canterlot. You… you can be a hero."

"You can't, what will happen to you."

"I assume they will keep me alive until they can find that last element, but at least you will be safe"

Celestia waited for news of Sunset, but though the joys of finding Twilight had given her some new life she had used up every ounce that it afforded her.

She saw the writing on the wall, and had instructed her council to retrieve the elements at all cost.

She would never live to see Sunset drug in and imprisoned. One her death bed she asked only one thing.

"Cibel my friend, I have not much longer now. Please keep Spike safe"

Falling asleep she never awoke as the night rose around her.

The guards arriving with Sunset felt the darkness as the queen of Canterlot left this earthly coil.

To Sunset's surprise she felt tears form on her face.

Regret fills her heart as she thinks back to the memories of the one she had considered a mother for years.

"I never knew"

She whispered as they led her to her cell.

The captian of the guards throws her into the cell, slamming it hard.

"Anyone else and we wouldn't even bother with a cell"

He turns his gaze to spike.

"Like this fellow here. He escaped with you, for six months he helped keep you away."

Picking spike up by the gruff of his neck he reaches for his sword.

"This is for Celesita"

Sunset manages to perform one last spell, and trades places with spike as the sword hits her.

Looking down she sees the crimson blood slowly pour from her.

She weakly looks up, seeing the surprise in the guards eyes.

"I am the one who deserves this, not my brother."

She feels the cold steel slowly leave her body, she looks up.

"Celestia, Mommy wait I am coming for you"

Her head shifts to the side, her life leaving her.

Spike sat there, watching Sunset slowly bleed out, his anger grew as they kicked her dead body,

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BASTARDS"

His scream fills the room as his body begins to alter.

"Stop you idiots"

Cibel shouts at the guards'.

"Get out now, move it"

Leaving the cell block they watch Spike transform into a buff huminoid dragon.

"Cibel what the hay is going on."

The captain of the guard asks watching Spike bust free from the cell as if it were tinfoil.

"Dragons grow from greed… Right?"

Cibel watches as spike stop in front of Sunsets body and lets out a roar that shakes the castle, before changing back into a baby dragon exhausted.

"No, Dragons only need a strong catalyst. Greed is easiest, but you went and pissed of a dragon. You are damn lucky that I got here when I did.

He starts heading back to the cell, picking up spike.

"This little guy could have destroyed Canterlot, and I wouldn't have thought less of him for it."

Cibel makes sure the funeral for Sunset is one of honor, all past crimes forgiven.

As she is lowered into the ground so to does a part of spike.

Twilight, now acting princess of Canterlot went to spike.

"I-I am so sorry for your loss. I know it will be hard but I will be here to help you on the way."

She smiles raising a hoof to whip the tear from his eyes.

"I don't care if you are the Princess; if you touch me again I end you"

He doesn't even look up, nor does his voice change tone.

He says it not out of anger, though it is there, but as a fact.

"Everything is your fault Princess. Sunset, Celestia, and the soon collapse of the empire, it is your entire fault."

Getting up he walks away from the funeral, the courtyard, and heads back to the last place he felt love.

Opening the door to her old room, he collapsed crying.

Weeks turn to months and the howls of the room continue.

And though the demands take a lot out of Twilight she realizes that Spike was right.

She knows what must be done, and though she does not like the idea she swallows and walks up to the old room.

"SPIKE, COME DOWN HERE NOW"

She picks up a piece of his egg.

"SPIKE I CLAIM MASTERHOOD, GET OUT NOW"

She takes a step back as a blaze of fire shoots out of the room.

recomposing herself she takes another step forward.

"It's been three months Spike, you have to let go"

Spike steps forward; his bloodshot eyes show that he hasn't got much sleep in the last few days.

"I don't care about you or this land. You are stronger than me so you should end me right now. If you don't I promise I will as soon as I can."

Twilight stares at him, it wouldn't work to try befriending him, and even if she could take him, he would prefer death to listing.

"To bad about the elements, you know the one Sunset hide."

She turns walking away.

"It was the very last thing in the world she had."

He snarls, than turns his back to her.

"And I am supposed to just hunt it down for you right, like a lap dog."

"Yes I do spike, I would think you would want Sunsets final possessions on earth."

He turns, looking warily at her.

"Yeah right, I will find the objects and you will steal them like Celestia tried to do"

"I am not Celestia, and you need to stop blaming me for everything. I am 13 years old. I was 9 when this all started. How can you blame any of it on me? I never wanted to be forced to be a leader, and I don't want those trinkets. You want to sulk in that room forever fine."

She grabs the five elements she has

"Take these with you, but if you want to find that last one,"

She lifts her hoof out

"Then trust me".

And he did, though he had been tempted at times to end her, to let her fall to her doom or just walk away, he found himself helping her.

Arriving at the last location of the Gypsies' camp, there was no signs of anypony being her.

As they traveled home he felt better, oh the pain was still three, but it hurt a little less.

Though it had not been hard the first time, it had seemed like the gypsies had fallen of the face of equestria.

And though the two began so far apart Spike started to warm up to the girl.

She had always gone with him when he found a lead, no mater how small.

And as the months turned to years he relished the time with her almost as much as retrieving the gem.

As another year passed Twilight went back to see Spike, a present in hand.

"Spike, I.."

Spike leapt from the chair waiting to meet Twilight,  
>"Another clue I hope"<p>

He frowns when he sees the present.

"What is this?"

"Well you are another year older aren't you? I thought it was custom to give a gift to my friends on there birthday"

He picks up the box, throwing it to the ground.

"FRIENDS, FRIENDS"

Snarling her lets out a jet of flames incinerating the box.

"I had a friend once, and I couldn't protect her. I was… I was worthless."

He looks up, as if something dawned on him.

"I let Sunset down all those years ago, no one else. I could have talked her out of it. I could have forced her to keep running. She wouldn't have given up if not for me."

He scratches the ground and than heads back to the room,

"I have been a burden to long here, and I know except for you I am not welcome."

He hands her a orb.

"Celestia always wanted you to have one, and I have no need for it. Just don't forget me when I am gone"

He takes the other four elements with him, leaving Canterlot.

Twilight watched spike as he left, and in her heart the Sunset Celebration would never bring a smile on her face. It was a terrible way to remember the 999th one as well.

Trixie turned the orb over, looking it over as she had sense she has small.

It had been such a strange item, so normal so boring and yet.

She tried to look through it, feeling the magical energy inside.

"I am sorry little orb, but the great and powerful Trixie must eat"

She puts the orb down on the table, her greatest possessions all up for sale.

"It's funny really, if not for you I wouldn't have had to be on the run my entire life, and now that I can rid myself from you, I have such a hard time letting go."

Coco had just been hired by the great Suri, something she had dreamed of sense she was but a little filly.

Sometimes though, dreams come crashing down as reality replaces it.

Now was one of those times as she was sent through a citywide hunt for the next big thing.

Running down the streets she passed from vendor to vendor looking for something unique.

As night began to fall she looked around for any shop still open, they all were closing up, and she still lacked that something that would save her.

She glances down a alley and sees the rickety old wagon.

Sprinting she makes it to the little store before Trixie puts up for the night.

"Please, please don't close up yet"

She begs the storeowner, panting from the days hustle.

"You must help me, I… my boss requires a unique item, something to show of her new line of art and"

She feels something forcing her to look down, an orb.

So ordinary and yet…

She lifts it off the ground.

"How much, I must have this"

She can't take her eyes from the white featureless ball.

Trixie looks at the mare in front of her; she looks as drawn to that orb as she had been.

It was so late, but she wanted to make enough for a couple nights at least.

"Well normally the great and powerful Trixie wouldn't think of letting such a powerful and glorious object go, but I see how it seems to fit you so well, I could part with it for maybe six

Mesmerized by the object she barely makes out the price, instinctively grabbing her purse. Pulling out a massive fire emerald she places it on the table.  
>"This should more than cover the six hundred bits"<p>

Grabbing the orb she runs back to the studio to deliver it to Suri.

Spikes journeys had led him to the large city of Manehatten, a interesting place for a gypsies' tribe.

Walking down the street he sees's it, Trixie's wagon.

Walking to it slowly, he tries to think of what he going to tell her.

It was her orb, Sunset had given it to her and he had no rights.

He would just see it one last time, that would do for now.

He could rest knowing he had finished his mission.

Trixie turned the gem over in her hand; it was at least worth a thousand bits.

"If only I had another one. I could have earned enough to rebuild my magic show and have a nice place to call home"

Looking out of her wagon before closing down she see's him, the dragon from her youth.

Of course, he had six to begin with, if she could get his other five she would never have to work again.

Sneaking out she hides behind a trashcan waiting for him to get closer.

Using her magic she slowly removes his knapsack, carefully she grabs it and teleports down the street a block away.

Opening it up, there is was.

"One, two, three, four.

Only four, but it would be enough for her dreams.

But not here, she would have to leave now.

Spike knocked on the wagon for a good five minutes, answering was only a silence of the cold Manehattan night.

Forcing open the screen he looks for the orb, he had to see it.

It was gone but…

"A sales receipt."

Going through the list he notices a name, Coco.

"Don't worry Sunset, soon I will have your precious again"

He looks back and notices his missing pack,

Smelling the familiar scent he follows it as far as he can, all the way to the train station.

He slams his fist into the ticket counter, he had arrived to late and it was impossible to walk all the way to Gryphondale.

Coco couldn't believe her luck, this object would easily be the hallmark of Suri's fashion empire.

It had to be fate, she held the orb out feeling it's energy.

"Suri, Suri I am back"

She sprinted to her bosses office.

"I found it, the object that will put your fashion above the others."

She gently lays it down and smiled.

"Isn't it perfect"

She gazes it into the orb again, transfixed.

Suri looks up, gazing at the artifact that had been placed in front of her.

"Coco this item… This is what you bought."

Looking up into Coco's face she hid a look of disappointment.

"You think this is a good job don't you"

She picks up the orb and throws it.

"I thought you had potential, yet you spend my money on scrap like this. Get out of my sight and take that trinket with you. Consider it your payment because YOU ARE FIRED."

Spike continued to the address, the shabbiest looking part of manehattan loomed in front of him.

Attempting to knock on her door it opens, the dark and gloomy room met him, no not room, more like a closet.

Bedroom and kitchen all cramed into the small room, it would have been impossible for Spike to imagine a papasprite living here, much less a pony.

He heard the footsteps long before he saw the pony, but it was enough to warn him to hid.

"I can't believe it"

She moaned to herself as she climbed the steps to her apartment.

"All I ever do is try to do my best but it's useless."

He couldn't take her eyes of the beauty of the pony in front of her. He had wanted her so bad for his own, a treasure that would be the key to his horde.

He reached for her, and as he did the board beneath his foot broke, causing him to plummet to the ground below.

He attempts to get up, to escape but instead a sickening noise confirms what the pain hinted at.

As the pain begins to blur his vision he sees the girl pony he had attempted to take was now standing over him.

Awakening he looks around, trying to move his leg lets him know that he is not going anywhere soon.

"Where, where am I"

A angel descends in front of him, no not a angel just her."

"Oh my you are awake, that is good"

She removes the icepack on her leg and replaces it with a new one.

"You are lucky, it's only a hairline fracture, if I had to reset it you would have really been in pain"

She turns and grabs a bowl of soup.

"Here eat up; you need to regain your strength, she spoon feeds him as he tries to aculeate what is going on.

Trixie couldn't believe her luck as she looked at each of the orbs.

They never appeared as much, but why did she crave them so much.

It was as if they called for her, asking her to deliver them to there true owners.

"Now Listen ponies, you need to stand up for yourself. When some pony tries to get in your way, you got to tell them no way"

Walking away from the long crowd he looks at the money he had collected.

"That's great; these train trips really bring in the revenue and also help so many ponies."

Finding a strange scent in the air, the Minotaur feels the magic that the blue unicorn is carrying on her.

"The Iron Will thinks you might be looking for a buyer"

He says heading to Trixie.

She looks at him, raising an Eyebrow.

"I don't have anything for a brute like you. The great and powerful Trixie does not do business with riffraff."

She sticks her nose up in the air.

"Treat me like a pushover and you will get the once over. I demand that you give me a chance to buy your wares."

He pulls out a large bag of bits,

"Iron Will can afford anything that you might have for sale."

He slams the bag down with force.

"Fine, sure whatever"

She moves a sheet revealing the orbs

"One per customer though"

"Iron Will may not care for your attitude but he knows magical items."

He hands her the bag, 1,000 bits, into her hoof.

Spike sat up, his leg starting to feel a little better

He looked over at Coco as she prepared another hot towel.

"Why did you help me?"

She looks up at him.

"You were hurt, and you needed someone, but why are you here."

She asked sitting down next to him applying the hot towel to his leg.

He whines a bit as she does, but tries to hide it from her.

He sighs against the pain, drinking in her beauty.

"It's a long story, and very sad"

The night hours pass on as he explains about the elements and why he is searching for them.

"I am so sorry,"

She wipes a tear from her eye.

"I didn't mean to bring up so much pain"

She looks down at the orb, her arm trembling

"So you want this back, I understand, I do, but"

She shakes her head.

"No it was yours, not mine. I may have paid for it, but it means more to you so"

She pushes into his claws, she smiles through her tears.

"I hope you find the others soon"

Spike smiles back at her, but saw the worry in her eyes.

"I told you my past, why are you so sad."

He reaches up and puts his claw on her shoulder.

"I know you hide something from me. I can see that something is tearing you up"

"It's not fair. I worked so hard for Suri, and she throws me to the curb. Now I am jobless and soon to be homeless"

She looks down for a second than looks back at him,

"But there is no need to worry, I still have this place for another week, you will have plenty of time to heal"

"You have to leave"

He feels a sensation he hasn't in a while.

His treasure would be alone, cold, hurt.

He felt anger bubble from inside, no he could change this.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I could afford to help you out because…I owe my life to you."

He reaches into his bag and pulls out some gems.

"It really is the least I can do"

"Oh no, please save your money on someone who needs it more. I will find way to survive."

She kisses him on the forehead.

"You find those gems of yours and don't forget me"

Night falls and spike test out his foot,

Yes he can move it, and he had already wasted a week here, a week he could not get back.

Looking down he sees Coco, she had fallen asleep on the floor.

She looks so innocent as he lifted her up onto the couch.

He grabs a paper and leaves it for her, and gently places the orb and a bag a jewels next to her on the couch.

"Good-night my sweetness, I shall return"

He tip toes out of the room, gently closing the door.

A gentle wind kisses Coco's hips, wakening her.

She jumps up looking around for spike, knocking the money and note to the ground.

Grabbing the paper she turns it over and begins to read.

*Dear Coco, this week has been one of the greatest of my life, and though my body hurt, you lifted my spirit. I wanted ever so much to stay, but honor must be seen all the way through. I want you to keep this safe for me. I will return soon, so please use this money to find a better place than this, My treasure should be in a place she wants to live in.*

She grabs her coat, hat and the treasures.

"He can't leave yet, he still is hurt to badly"

Rushing from the room she slams the door, knocking it off the hinges.

"I got to get to the train station. Please let me make it in time"

The train's whistle blew into the black sky, a cargo train slows down, it's smoke invisible on the moonless sky.

"All aboard, Destination Canterlot, The Crystal Empire, and Gryphondor."

The conductor expected to yell to a empty station, he was instead greeted to a Adolescent Green Dragon.

Smiling he takes the ticket from Spike.

"Din't expect an' one tonight. I hope you en'oy your trip."

Spike looked into the train, the normal design of a canterlot passenger train was no where to be found, instead he was greeted to a straw floor and crate seats.

He heads back to the caboose; at least the air was fresh outside.

Grabbing on to a rail he steadies himself as the train starts to jerk to life.

His ear twitches, had he heard something.

Coco sprinted to the train station, she hoped against hope as she heard the whistle blow that the dragon she had healed had missed the train.

She couldn't take that chance, sprinting as she sees the end of the train.

"SPIKE"

Her screams are covered up by the sound of the wheels awakening.

She sees some pony at the back, it is spike.

She breaths in, still giving everything she has to try to make it.

"SPIKE"

No he had not imagined it. Looking around he sees a little pony running to the train, not just any pony, it was Coco.  
>"Coco what are you doing."<p>

He hollers at her, trying to hide his joy.

"Do you know how dangerous this is"

She is almost caught up, but the train starts to pick up steam.

wrapping his tail around the ledge of the Caboose he reaches for her.

"If you insist on following me, take my claw.


End file.
